Enduro
|related = Sanchez |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Sport Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dials) |inttxd = Sports Bike |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = enduro |handlingname = ENDURO |textlabelname = ENDURO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_M_Hillbilly_02 A_M_M_Salton_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 70% White Plate 2 - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dinka Enduro (Japanese: エンデューロ, Endyuuro) is an off-road featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Enduro appears to be based on Honda enduro motorcycles, particularly the and the . The Enduro is distinctive by its older look, similar to the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions of the Sanchez. However, it has a distinctive black seat and tail lights mounted on a frame, as well as featuring turning signals. The Enduro is available in a single body color and has a single speedometer dial that is similar to those from various sportsbikes. The Dinka logo and the vehicle's name can be seen on either side of the fuel tank, as well as "CR 250" on the side coverings near the engine bay. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being an off-road bike similar to the Sanchez, it has good maneuverability on off-road terrains. The Enduro's speed, however, is quite low compared to most bikes and even the Sanchez, and on top of that, it cannot be used in off-road races in GTA Online, therefore making the Enduro slightly inferior to the Sanchez in every regard. Like the Sanchez, the Enduro is powered by a single-cylinder engine coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Enduro-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Enduro on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Enduro-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Enduro on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Enduro-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Enduro on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Enduro-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|Unused shot of the Enduro in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Enduro-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Enduro in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Moving Target Pre-modified variants of the Enduro can appear as a random Moving Target vehicle in the Freemode Event, Moving Target, as part of the Freemode Events Update. Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the bike's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the bike's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the bike's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Enduro-GTAO-front-MovingTarget1.png|'Enduro' variation 1 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Enduro-GTAO-front-MovingTarget2.png|'Enduro' variation 2 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Enduro-GTAO-front-MovingTarget3.png|'Enduro' variation 3 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Freemode Events *May appear in one of three different modified variations as a random vehicle in the Freemode Event Moving Target. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $48,000. *Associates of Organizations can have access to an Enduro , available via SecuroServ through the "Associate Vehicles" option in the Interaction Menu for FREE. It spawns in matte black and has bullet-proof tires. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Enduro does not have a license plate, deeming it illegal for the road. *The default radio station for the Enduro is Channel X. See Also *Sanchez and Manchez - Two other dirt bikes. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Off-Road Vehicles